


Game, Set, Match

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a new set, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chess"

“This is a new set, isn’t it?” said Erik, softly. He held a hand above the chess board, rattling the carved wooden pieces by their decorative metal bases. 

“Yes, it is,” Charles replied. 

“When we played, you always chose the set with wooden pieces, while I preferred the metal ones. If I didn’t know better, I would think you had purchased this with both of us in mind, but you bought this after I… after I left.”

“I did,” agreed Charles, rolling his wheelchair to the other side of the table. “Shall we play?”

Erik smiled. “Of course, old friend.”

THE END


End file.
